


The Rebar Malfunction

by MysticalMystique



Category: Marvel
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalMystique/pseuds/MysticalMystique
Summary: Steve gets hurt in a mission and Tony gets to turn the tables and be the mother hen to Ole' Steve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 41





	The Rebar Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. Let me know what y'all think. :)

Steve Rogers is a stubborn man and that was proven once again to Tony when Steve inevitably got injured doing a reckless act during a mission. Yes, Tony knew his hair brained lover has a act of putting himself in harms way to protect others. This doesn't mean he wouldn't worry over him giving Steve the mother hen treatment that Tony and the team normally gets from him.

"Tony it's just blood, it isn't nuclear waste you don't have to worry so much." Steve fights off Tony's hand that keeps trying to pry his hand from the wound on his ribcage as they walk in the compound.

"It's in a serious spot and your lung could be punctured and you not know it, capsicle." Tony lectures him determined to check out the wound. "Let's go to medical and get it checked out."

"I will be fine. It will heal in a few hours, a day at the latest, and I will be good as new." Steve tries to reassure Tony the best he can, but he knows he wouldn't rest till the wounds healed or would go sulk in the lab. He didn't expect to feel a needle prick at his neck and he jumped when it was pulled out. Seeing that it was Tony made him relax instead of going into fight mode. "You really think that's going to wo...."

"Yeah, big guy, I know it will work it will knock out Thor. Granted he's only knocked out for two minutes then he's back up." Tony smirks proud of himself and glad Thor volunteered to be his guinea pig. He had medics and himself take Steve to the med bay where they hoist him up on the bed.

The spot where the rebar stuck in him when it was thrown was bleeding profusely since Steve was no longer holding it. One of the medics stuck a scope in the hole and went to search for a possible perforated lung. Steve woke up during it and was about to panic, but Tony put a hand on his shoulder to keep him calm.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I had to do it to get you checked." He smiles apologetically to Steve. He knew Steve had a aversion to hospitals still due to his sickly days before the serum. There were some things that bandages and rest can't fix and this was one of them. Tony didn't want Steve to get worse, even though he knew the serum would help him he couldn't take a chance with it. He's lost a lot of people he has cared about over the years and he's not about to lose the one who he loves and keeps him grounded when things get tough.

"I forgive you." Steve sighs out while wincing after the medic explained that his lungs were almost punctured and would have been fully if the rebar went in any further.

"Of course you do." Tony smirks and sighs in relief. He took Steve's hand in his rubbing his knuckles."I know I may panic when you get hurt most of the time. You do the same to me but I get worried cause I love you and I don't want to lose you."

Steve mouth opens as he hears what Tony says. This was the first time he had said I love him aloud instead of silently doing it with actions. "I'm sorry about worrying you and I love you too, but it's gonna take a lot more than just a rebar to kill me."

"Steve it could go to your heart which means death." Tony raises his voice for a second then takes a deep breath calming down. He knew that would start a fight so he had to find a way to calm it down so he wouldn't get Steve agitated. "I'm sorry Stevie that was too far I shouldn't have said that." He wanted to add that it was the truth though but he dropped it. No reason for his ego to get in the way just to be right. He was learning to pick his battles where it mattered and this was one where he didn't need to be right.

"I understand but how about you get up here and get some rest with me. I know you haven't been getting much sleep lately." Steve spoke after the medics walked out and looked at Tony with a smug and innocent look on his face. One that he knew Tony couldn't resist.

"You don't have to call me out like that old man." He got up on the bed and got comfortable laying his head on Steve's chest.

"Well I did so get some sleep eye for those peepers of yours." The both ended up laughing before they eventually went to sleep. By the morning Steve was almost completely healed up.


End file.
